1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope apparatus provided with an endoscope having an imaging means and illuminating light transmitting means, a light source apparatus and an imaging controlling apparatus.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there is extensively used an endoscope whereby, by inserting an elongate insertable part into a body cavity, organs within the body cavity can be observed and, as required, various curing treatments can be made.
Also, an electronic endoscope wherein such solid state imaging device as a charge coupled device (CCD) is used for the imaging means is practiced. The recent progress of the semiconductor technique is so remarkable that superior solid state imaging devices are being continuously developed.
An electronic endoscope apparatus is formed of an endoscope body (electronic endoscope) provided with the above mentioned solid state imaging device, an imaging controlling apparatus driving the above mentioned solid state imaging device and processing an image signal from this solid state imaging device to output it as a video signal and a light source apparatus feeding an illuminating light to the above mentioned endoscope body.
There are various modes of connecting the above mentioned endoscope body, light source apparatus and imaging controlling apparatus with one another.
For example, in the gazette of Japanese patent application laid open No. 80429/1985 (with priorities claimed on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 539,982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,586), there is disclosed an endoscope apparatus wherein an imaging controlling apparatus and a light source apparatus are integrated with each other and an endoscope body is connected to this integrated apparatus by using a connector integrating an electrically connecting electric connector with an illuminating light connecting light connector. However, when the solid state imaging device is new as described above, the imaging controlling apparatus controlling it must be also new. In such case, there is a problem that, if the image controlling apparatus is integral with the light source apparatus, the unchanged light source apparatus will be also replaced and will therefore become useless, also, if the electric connector and light connector are integral with each other, both connectors will be simultaneously fitted and removed, a high assembling precision will be required and the fitting and removing will be a problem. Further, there is a problem that, if the imaging controlling apparatus and light source apparatus are integral with each other, as an imaging signal cable passes through the light source apparatus, the signals will be likely to be influenced by noises and the like.
Therefore, if the imaging controlling apparatus and light source apparatus are made separate from each other, even in the case of replacing the imaging controlling apparatus, the light source apparatus will be able to be continued to be used as it is, it will be economical and the above described problems will be solved.
In case the imaging controlling apparatus and light source apparatus are thus made separate from each other, the endoscope body and imaging controlling apparatus will have to be electrically connected with each other and the illuminating light will have to be connected between the endoscope body and light source apparatus. Such mode of connecting them as is shown, for example, in FIGS. 31 or 32 is considered.
In the example shown in FIG. 31, an endoscope body 1 is provided with an elongate insertable part 2 and a thick operating part 3 connected to the rear end of this insertable parts 2. A universal cord 4 is extended out of the above mentioned operating part 3 and is branched into a light guide cord 5 and imaging signal cord 6. The light guide cord 5 is provided at the tip with a light guide plug 7 and the imaging signal cord 6 is provided at the tip with an imaging signal plug 8.
On the other hand, a separate light source apparatus 11 and imaging controlling apparatus 12 are provided respectively with a light guide socket 13 and imaging signal socket 14. The light guide plug 7 is to be connected to the above mentioned light guide socket 13. The imaging signal plug 8 is to be connected to the above mentioned imaging signal socket 13.
In the example shown in FIG. 32, the universal cord 4 is provided at the tip with the light guide plug 7 from which the imaging signal cord 6 is extended and is provided at the tip with the imaging signal plug 8.
However, the example shown in FIG. 31 or 32 has problems that, when the light guide plug 7 is to be connected to the light guide socket 13, the imaging signal cord 6 will swing, when the endoscope body 1 is to be washed or carried, the light guide cable 5 and imaging signal cable 6 will swing and the light guide plug 7 and imaging signal plug 8 will collide with each other to be likely to be broken and thus the handlability is poor.
In the example shown in FIG. 31, when the endoscope body 1 is connected to the light source apparatus 11 and imaging controlling apparatus 12 to make an inspection, either of the light guide cord 5 and imaging signal cord 6 will be protruded or entangled to obstruct the inspection.